Mi Promesa
by Nate Padal
Summary: Los Dragones han sido derrotados. Pero aun Queda Rogue del futuro. El unico que puede derrotarlo es Natsu...


Bueno aqui Vengo con mi primer Fic de Fairy Tail xD

Es lo que me gustaria pasase en el manga...una suposición xD

Espero les Guste

**Descargo de Responsabilidad:** No soy Dueño de Fairy Tail, su dueño es Hiro Mashima. Solo uso sus personajes con el fin de entretener. Algunas escenas estan basadas en momentos del manga del mismo.

**Mi Promesa**

Todo estaba en Ruinas. Los Dragon Slayer habían peleado con gran valor cada uno contra un Dragon. Batallas que los habían llevado al Límite de su poder. Cada uno de ellos Logro derrotar a su respectivo Dragon. Solo que Natsu, El Dragon Slayer del Fuego, aun le quedaba alguien más por enfrentar.

– Aun no puedo Creerlo….Los 7 Lograron Derrotar a estos 7 Dragones – Dijo Fríamente Rogue del futuro mientras caminaba lentamente hacia Natsu.

– Jeje….. – Rio en voz baja Natsu mientras se levantaba a Duras penas.

– Pero en verdad me han dejado impresionado – Menciono el viajero del tiempo mientras se acercaba – Aun en el triste estado de los 7 han logrado derrotar a mis 7 Bestias. Pero aun quedo yo – Dijo para luego situarse frente a Natsu – Y ninguno de ustedes podrá conmigo.

– ¡Eso ya lo veremos! – Grito Natsu mientras se prendía en llamas y empezaba a Atacar a Rogue.

–Veo que aun te queda algo de Magia–Dijo Rogue mientras esquivaba los ataques de Natsu.

Natsu atacaba con todo lo que le quedaba. Estaba demasiado cansado como para pelear, pero no podía rendirse. Seguía atacando sin parar pero no podía golpear a Rogue.

–Así nunca me detendrás Natsu Dragneel – Dijo Rogue mientras esquivaba sus ataques.

Cuando menos lo espero un golpe de Natsu lo mando a Volar.

–Pero cómo es posible – Rogue se sorprendió de haber sido atacado.

De pronto se vio envuelto en muchos ataques consecutivos.

–¡NO ME RENDIRE! ¡MODO DRAGON DE FUEGO RALAMPAGO! – Natsu empezó a Atacar a Rogue usando su electricidad combinada con su elemento, el fuego.

–Así no me detendrás…Modo Dragon de la Sombra Blanca – Rogue se preparó para atacar con su segundo elemento – ¡Rugido del Dragon de la Sombra Blanca! – Rogue ataco con un Nuevo Hechizo que destrozo todo a su alrededor. Dejando una cortina de Humo– Al parecer no rendirse no es suficiente – hablo sonriendo de forma arrogante.

–¡Rugido del Dragon de Fuego Relámpago! – Se escuchó.

De pronto Rogue se vio envuelto en una ráfaga de fuego y Rayos que lo dañaron.

–Imposible… ¿¡Cómo es que aún pueden pelear!? – Dijo Rogue Sorprendido.

–Porque tengo algo por que hacerlo...– Hablo Natsu – ¡PORQUE DEBO CUMPLIR MI PROMESA! –Grito Natsu al mismo tiempo que volvía a su esta normal– ¡PORQUE PROMETI QUE PROTEGERIA EL FUTURO!

En ese momento a Natsu le empezaron a salir escamas en su cara y brazos. Se envolvió en un Aura de fuego dorado. En ese momento reconoció ese poder.

–Dragon Force…. – Dijo levemente.

–¿Cómo es posible que hallas podido entrar en esa forma por ti mismo? –Dijo sorprendido Rogue.

En ese momento la batalla se reanudo Natsu y Rogue peleaban con todo ninguno retrocedía. Pero en un momento Rogue logro hacer caer a Natsu.

–Esto acaba Ahora –Dijo Rogue mientras se preparaba para atacar y acabar con la pelea – Adiós Natsu Dragneel.

–_Natsu…._–Escucho esté en su mente– _¡Natsu!_

–¿_Igneel?_– Pensó sorprendido el Dragon Slayer.

–_Si Natsu soy yo. Escucha… Usa los lazos que compartes con tu gremio, con tus compañeros, con tu familia. Así lograras sacar todo tu poder. Confía en ti mismo y en tus vínculos._

–_jeje_–reía mentalmente Natsu al tiempo que se levantaba y una luz brillante lo envolvía–_Si….debo confiar….y así cumpliré mi Promesa…_

–Técnica secreta del Dragon Slayer: Rayo de Sombras Blancas– Recito Rogue.

En ese momento Rogue unió ambas manos y concentro Luz y Sombras en ellas para luego liberaras y que todas fueran directo a Natsu.

–¡AUN NO ACABO! –Se escuchó el grito.

De repente Natsu apareció envuelto en su fuego Dorado acercándose a paso lento hacia Rogue.

–¡GRAAAA….! – Natsu rugido Como un Autentico Dragon.

El Rugido se escuchó en toda la Ciudad llegando a Oídos de sus compañeros.

–Ese Rugido–Dijo Wendy en un Lugar más alejado de la batalla. En el cual también se encontraban reunidos todos los Gremios.

–Es Natsu…. – Dijo Erza.

–Salamander – Dijo Gajeel

–Natsu–Dijo Gray Sonriendo de lado

–¡Natsu!-Dijeron todos los presentes.

–Natsu….Tu Puedes–Dijo Lucy sonriendo.

En la batalla Natsu aún continuaba con su Rugido. Para luego parar y Saltar hacia Rogue Golpeándolo repetidas veces en todo el cuerpo.

–Esto es por…–Hablaba El Dragon Slayer del fuego mientras golpeaba a Rogue – Por haber hecho sufrir a todos mis compañeros….Por matar a Muchas personas…a la Lucy del Futuro…. ¡ESTOY ES POR MIS COMPALEROS! – Grito al momento de golpea a Rogue y mandarlo a volar.

Natsu se puso en posición al tiempo que el Fuego Dorado lo Rodeaba.

–¡PODER MAGICO AL MAXIMO! –Grito Natsu al comenzar concentrar su Poder – ¡Técnica Secreta del Dragon Slayer! – Empezó a Recitar – ¡Modo De Fuego Oculto! – Grito al momento que Todo su poder se acumuló – ¡LOTO CARMESI: ESPADA DE FUEGO DE FENIZ! – Grito el Nombre de su técnica al momento de saltar en Dirección a Rogue, mientras el Fuego que lo rodeaba tomaba la forma de una espada.

Natsu Rugía Mientras se dirigía hasta Rogue.

–¡ESTO ES POR TODOS MIS AMIGOS! – Grito al momento de que Chocaba contra Rogue y llevándolo con él y terminar chocando contra el punto más alto de la ciudad.

Rogue cayó derrotado. Natsu aterrizo con tal fuerza que sus pies dejaron marcas en el Techo de lugar donde se encontraban

Desde abajo sus amigos lo Observaban.

–Lo logro– Dijeron todos festejando el triunfo.

Luego se escuchó el Rugido de Victoria de un Dragon…..

* * *

Y eso fue todo xD

Como veran la Tecnica final de Nasu en Dragon Force y el Rugido Final Me base en las batallas del Mismo contra Jellal y Zero...

Espero les halla gustado!

Dejen reviews!Por favor!Es Gratis!

Nate se va!


End file.
